Aria Esposito
Aria Esposito '''(Beretta; alias) is a powerful Soul Host and a major character of Solace: Dark Horse. Though she has no alignment she is often willing to assist those that would help her. Aria was a hitman who was under the employ of The Hawthorne family and The Salvatore Family. All of her relatives are unknown, the only family that she has ever known were the sociopaths of the Hawthornes and Salvatores. However, she had belonged to another crime family, one that was so small it was often said to not exist. Though the details are ambiguous, in the year 2010, Aria was was branded as a traitor who betrayed the omertà. Following it, she was blacklisted and ordered for execution. It was revealed by a member of her family that the frame was done by either The Salvatore Family or The Hawthorne Family. After her Family had revealed this information to her they could no longer be associated with her until she cleared her name. She understood and they gave her "a head start", she then set out to clear her name and kill the person who had her framed. Personalities Aria is extremely tenacious and often refuses to give up, she'll constantly push herself to achieve whatever goal is set before her. She'll always push herself even when exposed to The Addiction. She is unbelievably resolute and will always believe her own decisions, she will never waver when it comes to her ideals. Aside from this she has an intense rage swelling inside of her body. Her lust for vengeance is enough to overwhelm her senses at certain times. In the moments she is overwhelmed by her rage she will use anything in her power to achieve revenge, even keeping her Soul Drive out beyond it's limit. This dangerous personality flaw makes her incredibly vulnerable to The Addiction. Appearance Aria is overwhelmingly beautiful and slender, appearing to be in her early twenties. She has bright blue eyes which changes its color to a velvet color when utilizing soul drive. Her appearance has constantly been referred to as that of a model. She has pale skin and blonde hair which extends just below her back. Her most iconic feature is the black military cap that appears when she uses her Velvet Armory. She first appeared wearing a wine red dress shirt and black dress pants along with masculine dress shoes. Abilities '''Traits * Bloodlust - Aria has an overwhelming murderous intent which she suppresses as much as possible. When released entirely everyone near her is instantly frozen in fear. * CQG - Aria has spent most of her conscious life in the service of crime syndicates. Aiming a gun and utilizing it properly has always been apart of her life. She can land the most obscene shots, even being able to land missed shots by aiming at something that they would ricochet off of. Being trained by the techniques of her family is able to utilize her pistols in close quarter combat with extreme effectiveness and skill. Velvet Armory Aria's Soul Drive, Velvet Armory. Not much is known about it besides its name and the fact that it is a ranged Soul Drive.